Black and white eyes
by hopeless-loveless
Summary: Akuma est une jeune fille assez étrange munie d'un sale caractère. Evidemment Reborn avait demandé Tsuna pour qu'elle travaille sous ses ordres mais...


Voici un OS qui a un peu dérapé… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez~ Bonne lecture…

Disclaimer : les personnages de KHR son à Akira Amano par contre, Akuma m'appartient...

Genre : supernatural ?

Pairing : Hibari-Akuma

Tsuna n'était pas rassuré mais alors pas du tout. Tout avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Reborn l'avait réveillé pour rencontrer une personne qui pourrait être utile à la famille. Ils avaient déjeuné en silence puis s'étaient mis en route et plus ils approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous, plus le decimo appréhendait cette rencontre. Il se demandait quel genre de cinglé l'arcobaleno avait encore déniché mais avec un peu de chance, il serait plus facile à vivre que certains de ses gardiens. Avec un soupir d'inquiétude, Tsuna s'appuya plus confortablement sur le siège en cuir de sa limousine. Âgé à présent de 24 ans, il se tenait à la tête de la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie.

Après deux heures de route, le véhicule s'arrêta et les deux mafieux durent finir le chemin à pied. En effet, ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la campagne et ils pouvaient apercevoir une ferme au loin. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'habitation et Reborn se dirigea vers l'écurie sans hésitation contrairement à Tsunayoshi qui préférait rester en retrait. L'endroit était très bien tenu, dix boxes se faisaient face tandis que le fenil se trouvait à l'étage supérieur. Le decimo suivit son guide qui se dirigea vers une échelle qui leur permettrait d'arriver dans la réserve à foin.

L'endroit était un peu aménagé comme une chambre et une jeune fille dormait allongée sur un tas de foin. Elle paraissait grande, avait de longs cheveux noirs et sa peau était vraiment claire si il ne l'avait pas vu soupirer, Tsuna aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

-Que me voulez-vous, intrus ?

-Nous sommes venus te faire une proposition.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Dégagez déchets inutiles, je n'ai pas envie d'abréger vos souffrances aujourd'hui.

Reborn attaqua alors la jeune fille grâce à Léon transformé en sabre pour l'occasion. L'attaque n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Toujours allongée, la jeune fille avait bloqué l'arme grâce à un tonfas et soupirait d'ennui. Tsuna n'en revenait pas, elle avait paré l'attaque sans même ouvrir les yeux mais le pire, c'est que la cible de l'arcobaleno ne semblait pas dérangée par sa situation. Une fois que la pression diminua, le tonfas reprit sa place à côté de la demoiselle qui bâilla bruyamment.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Que dirais-tu de travailler pour les Vongola ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressée. Tu peux partir espèce de déchet inutile et je ne veux même plus que vous veniez ici je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec la mafia.

-Que dirais-tu d'essayer durant un mois ? Tu aurais alors l'occasion de te battre contre des adversaires puissants presque quand tu le voudras. Tu seras aussi libre qu'ici sauf quand nous aurons besoin de ton pouvoir.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Tu travailleras pour le Vongola decimo sa réputation n'est plus à faire.

La jeune fille se redressa et tourna sa tête vers les deux intrus avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient semblables à celles des félins mais de couleur blanche tandis que ses iris étaient d'un noir profond.

-Alors comme ça, en plus de l'arcobaleno du soleil, le gardien du ciel Vongola est là aussi. Les conditions sont simples. Je dors dans l'écurie et Dark Star m'accompagne vous pouvez venir me chercher demain je serai prête.

Le lendemain matin, un magnifique van fit son apparition tiré par un Hummer noir. Comme elle l'avait promis, la jeune fille était prête et tenait un magnifique cheval à la longe dès l'arrêt du véhicule, elle ouvrit la remorque et son cheval embarqua sans aucun souci. La demoiselle commença alors à charger ses armes à côté de son animal qui attendait sagement le départ. Lorsqu'une ombre arriva derrière elle, un coup partit tout seul et Tsuna eut juste le temps de l'éviter.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai surpris je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour finir le chargement.

-Je me débrouille bien seule.

-Reborn n'a pas voulu me dire comment tu t'appelles.

-Akuma.

Tsuna soupira de découragement et se dit qu'en fin de compte, cette fille était même pire que Mukuro et Kyôya rassemblés rien qu'à penser au voyage de retour, le decimo était vraiment démotivé. Malgré les protestations d'Akuma, le gardien du ciel l'aida à charger ses derniers bagages dans le van puis l'invita à prendre place dans le véhicule.

Ca faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils roulaient et l'ambiance était déjà lourde et difficile à supporter. D'un geste sûr, Tsuna alluma la radio et, même pas trente secondes après, la demoiselle avait tiré dans le poste, déclenchant l'arrêt du véhicule pour cause d'attaque. Résigné, le decimo téléphona à Hibari pour qu'il vienne les dépanner.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le grand Hibari Kyôya arriva d'une humeur massacrante car il avait été tiré de sa sieste par l'appel de son supérieur. Le manieur de tonfas jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui lui était inconnue mais aussi à l'herbivore juste à ses côtés. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Tsuna avant de commencer les réparations sur la jeep.

En soirée, un Hummer tractant un van arriva au manoir Vongola avec deux personnes à son bord. Dès l'arrêt du véhicule, Akuma sortit et se dirigea vers le van pour laisser son cheval sortir. Le decimo se dirigea vers les écuries et montra le box destiné au nouveau pensionnaire à sa propriétaire la jeune fille se décida à rentrer son animal et commença à emménager dans le fenil.

-Il y a une partie qui a été rangée pour que tu puisses t'y installer mais sache que le manoir t'est ouvert si tu le désires. J'aimerais juste que tu te présentes aux repas du soir et surtout aujourd'hui pour que je te présente mes gardiens.

-Je verrai si j'ai le temps déchet inutile.

-Avant que je ne te laisse, quelle cuisson veux-tu pour ta viande ?

-Bleu. Je ne mange pas de légumes.

Akuma regarda le jeune homme partir en se plaignant puis elle décida d'emménager dans son nouveau fenil. Elle commença par se faire un lit avec un peu de foin frais puis disposa ses armes dans un ordre bien défini avant de soupirer de satisfaction et de s'allonger pour attendre l'apparition de la lune.

Tout le monde était déjà installé lorsque la jeune fille rentra dans la salle à manger, une paire de lunettes noires sur le nez. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle sur le temps qu'elle se dirigeait à la seule place libre : entre Takeshi et Ryohei.

-Kufufu~ On nous laisse enfin apercevoir une fille intéressante~ Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

-Je n'ai de temps à perdre avec un déchet inutile.

-Oya~ Qui t'a permis de me parler comme ça ?

-Je peux abréger tes souffrances, pauvre bête, tu n'as qu'à demander.

En une fraction de secondes, un trident en rencontra un autre tandis qu'une flamme indigo apparaissait dans l'œil droit de Mukuro. A cette vue, la demoiselle sourit et commença à attaquer sérieusement, les coups étaient meurtriers et au moindre faux pas, les murs risquaient d'être repeints au rouge naturel. La première marque d'inattention se fit du côté féminin Akuma en retira une blessure à l'arcade et ses lunettes brisées. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle lécha le filet de sang près de ses lèvres puis le combat continua, encore plus rapide, dur, dangereux. Les adversaires auraient bien achevé cet affrontement si une troisième personne ne s'y était pas mêlée. En effet, Une paire de tonfas apparut.

Dans un soupir audible, Akuma s'écarta du combat et gagna enfin sa place tandis que les deux hommes cessaient également leur combat. Les gardiens plus calmes étaient restés assis durant le combat mais Tsuna, lui, était étonné de voir quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux dans son château. Il avait bien vu que la jeune fille avait évité simultanément deux attaques mortelles tout en séparant les deux hommes le decimo jeta un coup d'œil à la demoiselle et remarqua que sa pupille blanche était presque invisible.

Lorsqu'on apporta les assiettes, toutes les personnes attablées regardèrent le chariot en voyant une assiette ne comportant que deux épaisses tranches de viande à peine cuite. Rien qu'en voyant son plat, Akuma se réjouit de manger son seul repas de la journée. Dès que tout le monde fut servi, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille brise le silence.

-Et en fait, où est ma chambre ?

-Je suppose que tu la veux dans un endroit calme où tu auras la paix ?

-Je veux que personne n'approche d'où je dors.

-Hibari-san se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir dans ses quartiers.

-Hn. Au moindre bruit je te mordrai à mort.

-Si tu me gênes j'abrégerai tes souffrances.

Le repas continua dans le calme mis à part les allusions de Mukuro par rapport à ses expériences avec ses anciennes victimes. Tous les autres gardiens mangeaient dans le calme mais surtout à cause des regards meurtriers que lançait la nouvelle arrivée au moindre bruit. Dès qu'elle acheva son repas, elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer discrètement il y avait déjà trop de monde pour elle dans la salle.

Au grand soulagement de presque tout le monde, Hibari regarda la jeune fille qui hocha la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte pour suivre son guide de la soirée. Ils se mirent en route dans un silence pesant et arrivèrent rapidement dans les quartiers du nuage.

-Je suis le seul à vivre de ce côté si j'entends trop de bruit, je saurai que c'est toi donc je te mordrai à mort.

-Psychorigide. Tu ne m'entendras pas, bonne nuit.

-Hn.

Tandis que les deux associables partaient, un peu d'animation s'éleva dans la salle à manger. Tsuna plaisantait avec Hayato et Ryohei tandis que Lambo chantait tout seul, Mukuro et Takeshi parlaient d'une mission qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir effectuer.

Aux aurores, une jeune fille se réveilla et partit prendre sa douche sans prendre la peine d'allumer une seule lampe elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se détendit un peu sous le jet d'eau puis elle prit un t-shirt noir avec quelques inscriptions ainsi qu'un pantalon tout aussi foncé puis se dirigea vers les écuries pour s'occuper de son cheval.

En fin d'avant midi, quelqu'un s'aventura dans le fenil et se fit recevoir avec tous les honneurs. Takeshi se retrouva allongé sur le dos, un tonfas contre la gorge et Akuma à genoux, son bassin appuyant sur celui du garçon. La position aurait pu être agréable si le bretteur ne commençait pas à suffoquer et si le regard qu'il recevait n'était pas pareil à celui d'Hibari. En fin de compte, la demoiselle se releva et repartit dans son coin sans faire attention à l'autre qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se recroquevilla dans le foin et soupira.

-Je venais te chercher pour qu'on mange ensemble.

-Je ne mange pas. Et je ne veux pas faire ami-ami avec un déchet inutile.

-Ha ha… Je vais te laisser alors.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule à nouveau et en profita pour se calmer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reste détendue pour percevoir les bruits les plus discrets dans le but d'éviter n'importe quel intrus.

Ca faisait à présent plus d'un mois qu'Akuma avait élu domicile au manoir Vongola. Elle avait déjà immobilisé Mukuro, Kyôya et Hayato. Lambo avait tenté un rapprochement trop direct et avait volé dans le mur mais Ryohei et Takeshi étaient parvenus à faire accepter leur présence. Par contre, Tsuna et Reborn, les seuls à essayer de diriger la famille étaient inscrits sur la liste noire surtout depuis leur visite un beau matin de très bonne heure dans la chambre privée d'Akuma. Si l'arcobaleno s'en était sorti indemne, ce n'avait pas été le cas du decimo et, quand il avait demandé à ses gardiens fréquentant la jeune fille, ils avaient eu des réponses fort semblables. Kyôya avait annoncé qu'un carnivore protégeait son territoire, Ryohei avait dit que c'était une fille extrêmement difficile à comprendre et Takeshi avait complété qu'il fallait lui demander la permission pour rentrer chez elle.

Malgré cette durée, personne ne connaissait le pouvoir de cette fille. Il est vrai qu'elle était forte au combat mais tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Reborn avait tant tenu à la faire rentrer dans la famille. Pourtant, Akuma était toujours restée la même elle portait toujours des vêtements noirs assez légers mais jamais de jupes et toujours accompagnés de lunettes de soleil. Elle n'allumait jamais les lumières, ne mangeait qu'une seule fois par jour, passait la majorité de son temps seule dans le fenil et se nourrissait exclusivement de viande à peine cuite personne ne l'avait jamais vue avaler un seul légume. Et le plus amusant selon Mukuro était qu'elle n'obéissait qu'à une seule règle du manoir, celle du repas du soir.

Avec ce mois, la jeune fille avait appris à se maîtriser de telle façon à ne pas envoyer tout le monde à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle se battait avec. Elle partageait parfois un peu de son temps avec le gardien de la pluie ou du soleil mais ses instincts solitaires prenaient souvent le dessus.

Comme tous les jours depuis maintenant un mois et demi, Akuma faisait sa sieste sur son tas de foin bien au calme lorsqu'un intrus vraiment inattendu fit son apparition : Hibari Kyôya.

-J'ai ici une _requête _venant du décimo. Il souhaiterait que tu te rendes à l'infirmerie pour voir si tu sais faire quelque chose pour un boss d'une famille alliée.

-Ces déchets inutiles sont si faibles.

Sans une parole en plus, elle suivit le gardien du nuage jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Dino Cavallone puis rentra pour y trouver Sawada Tsunayoshi blanc comme un linge. En un seul regard, elle comprit la situation.

-Qui payera le prix ?

-Quel prix ? On n'a pas le temps là.

-Alors ça ne me concerne pas, arrange-toi sans moi.

-Attends ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je ferai mon possible pour te le procurer dans les plus brefs délais.

-Je veux passer une soirée avec un de tes gardiens. Tu peux les laisser choisir qui sera avec moi, ce soir dans mes appartements, après le repas. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne dînerai pas ce soir. A présent, tu peux sortir.

Au vu du regard qu'il reçut, le decimo finit par sortir, sûrement pour réunir ses six plus hauts gradés. De son côté, Akuma soupira une fois pour se donner du courage puis s'assit à côté du malade pour ensuite enlacer leurs mains. Elle avait vite compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le temps, elle venait à peine de commencer les soins et elle avait déjà entendu deux craquements significatifs au niveau de ses côtes, plusieurs autres au niveau de ses bras et à ses jambes. Toutes ces fractures sans compter l'hémorragie interne et les nombreux coups faits à l'arme blanche. Effectivement, pour un humain, c'était fatal dans les quelques heures qui suivaient l'accident mais ce type avait de la chance, il s'en sortirait et dès le lendemain matin, il pourra aller gambader partout comme un lapin.

Akuma se releva difficilement et une fois debout, sentit le sang couler de ses nombreuses plaies. Sans qu'elle ait pu le retenir, le liquide carmin lui remonta dans la gorge, l'obligeant à cracher avant qu'elle ne se mette en route vers sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait senti ses yeux changer de couleur et cette gêne dans sa bouche était revenue. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle et attendre qu'un des gardiens vienne pour qu'elle se rétablisse un peu.

A l'heure habituelle, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de ses appartements puis deux coups frappés à la porte suivis d'un « j'entre » assez discret. Au son de la voix, Akuma trouva encore un peu de force pour sourire avant de recracher encore du sang à côté de son lit et, étrangement, il ne fallut pas longtemps à son visiteur pour la trouver il avait certainement suivi les traces d'hémoglobine tachant le sol.

Hibari s'arrêta une fraction de secondes avant de se diriger vers le lit pour voir l'état plutôt pitoyable de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui fit un signe et, hésitant, il se pencha vers la demoiselle pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui demander.

-Je t'expliquerai demain… Allonge-toi à côté de moi.

D'abord hésitant, Kyôya finit par faire ce qu'il lui était demandé avant de sentir un corps froid se coller au sien ainsi qu'une paire de canines se planter dans son cou. Petit à petit, il sentait son sang quitter son corps pour l'entendre couler dans la gorge de la fille qui le mordait et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, cette sensation le rendait euphorique. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage d'Akuma et se rendit compte que ses yeux avaient changé ses pupilles étaient devenues noires tandis que son iris était blanc entouré d'un cercle noir. Le plus troublant était encore de voir les larmes couler de ces yeux perturbants mais le manieur de tonfas avait de plus en plus difficile à faire le point et il commençait à se sentir anémique lorsque tout s'arrêta. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur et tourna la tête pour découvrir Akuma se mordant le poignet la jeune fille se retourna et lâcha son bras avant de fermer les yeux.

-Tu peux rester ici mais essaie de stopper ton hémorragie.

-Je veux une explication.

-Demain je dors maintenant.

Effectivement, le souffle de la jeune fille se ralentit avant de redevenir régulier voire même presque inexistant. Hibari ferma les yeux et essaya lui aussi de trouver le sommeil mais sans grand résultat il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il n'y arrivait pas. En fin de compte, après plusieurs heures, le manieur de tonfas finit par s'endormir et, comble de malheur, des gémissements de douleur le réveillèrent. Il regarda à côté de lui et remarqua qu'Akuma était quand même bien soignée par rapport à quand il était arrivé.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se réveillèrent que bien tard dans la soirée et, au grand étonnement du gardien du nuage, la jeune fille avait l'air guérie, si ce n'est les fractures qu'il devinait aux côtes, au bras et aux jambes. Akuma ne prit même pas la peine se s'étirer avant de se lever pour se déplacer vers la porte en boitant dangereusement. Hibari soupira avant de s'enrouler à nouveau dans les couvertures et de se rendormir pour encore quelques heures.

Akuma s'était allongée sur son tas de foin puis se mordit à nouveau le poignet pour essayer de ne pas céder son besoin de sang jamais elle n'aurait imaginé devoir utiliser tant de pouvoir pour sauver quelqu'un. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait mordu Hibari elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas le tuer mais alors quand, en dormant, il s'était rapproché d'elle, la demoiselle avait bien cru qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. Heureusement, elle était parvenue à se calmer et dès qu'elle l'avait pu, elle avait effectué un repli stratégique pour plus de sécurité s'il désirait des explications, le gardien du nuage savait où la trouver.

Effectivement, le soir, à l'heure du dîner, la jeune fille entendit des pas se diriger vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour ensuite s'arrêter près d'elle. Akuma ouvrit un œil et fut surprise de voir Hibari, une assiette dans chaque main. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit brisé.

-Mords-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, avec la quantité qu'il te reste tu as déjà de la chance de tenir debout.

-Je suis venu pour des explications.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir je soigne des gens grâce à mon pouvoir et puis après, la personne qui m'a employé me paye. J'ai besoin de sang pour soigner les blessures que je reçois en soignant celles des autres.

-Je veux que tu me mordes.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

D'un geste brusque, Hibari se pencha pour que son cou soit à hauteur de la bouche de la jeune fille et voyant que rien ne se passait, le manieur de tonfas se blessa. Cette fois la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il sentit d'abord une langue récolter le filet de sang avant que les dents ne se replantent dans sa chair. La jeune fille s'accrocha alors à ses épaules tandis que le liquide carmin coulait dans sa gorge créant une multitude de frissons de plaisir pour Akuma. Lorsqu'enfin sa soif s'arrêta, la jeune fille relâcha le corps qu'elle tenait et regarda l'expression du garçon contrairement aux autres qui venaient de la payer, il avait l'air totalement détendu et perdu dans un autre monde, les yeux comme voilés.

Kyôya recommença à se comporter normalement après quelques minutes puis, une fois totalement normal, il partit en emportant la vaisselle. De son côté, Akuma se sortit une couverture et s'installa de façon à pouvoir dormir la nuit dans son fenil rien que l'odeur du foin l'apaisait et l'emmenait déjà vers son monde rempli de songes. La jeune fille ne se réveilla pas durant une semaine, elle était juste enroulée dans ses couvertures et dormait paisiblement.

Un lundi soir, elle refit apparition dans la grande salle à manger sous le regard soulagé de Tsunayoshi. Comme si de rien n'était, la jeune fille partit s'asseoir à sa place puis attendit son repas dans le silence, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la place du gardien du nuage et sentit ses canines grandir à nouveau c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait l'envie de boire du sang juste pour ressentir ce sentiment et ça l'inquiétait plus de raison.

-Tsunayoshi, j'aurai besoin d'un portable. Il va falloir que je m'absente un peu pour une durée indéterminée.

-Passe à mon bureau demain vers 8 heures.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le calme et dès qu'elle acheva son repas, Akuma se leva et partit dans sa chambre sans même attendre Hibari.

Tous les gardiens étaient étonnés du départ de la demoiselle d'habitude elle attendait toujours le gardien du nuage avant de se mettre en route. Ce dernier continua son repas comme si de rien n'était et se servit un verre de whisky sous les yeux ébahis de ses collègues.

Les Vongola présents dans la salle étaient forcés d'admettre que le manieur de tonfas avait une belle descente. A lui tout seul il avait achevé la moitié de la bouteille.

-Kufufu~ Maintenant nous savons pourquoi l'alouette n'est pas en couple. En fait c'est un mauvais coup.

Dans un raclement de chaise, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les autres protagonistes soupirèrent et reprirent leurs activités trop habitués à ce genre de spectacle. Mais cette fois n'était pas comme les autres Kyôya ne parvenait pas à tenir ses tonfas correctement ni à les serrer assez fort pour les garder en main. Il changea alors de technique et chotta dedans en visant l'illusionniste.

Tsuna se jura de ne plus rien laisser boire d'alcoolisé à son gardien du nuage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Akuma. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et annonça sa présence avant de rentrer. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et ne put retenir un tremblement avant de demander ses services.

Lorsqu'Akuma arriva dans la salle à manger, elle soupira puis se dirigea vers le gardien de la pluie. Takeshi devait avoir une jambe cassée, l'épaule déboitée et de multiples blessures plus ou moins graves. Ryohei était inconscient par terre. Mukuro avait quelques côtes cassées ainsi que de nombreuses plaies et Hibari était assoupi avec de nombreuses blessures.

-Alors, qui paye aujourd'hui ?

-Kuf-*grimace de douleur* Moi.

La demoiselle sourit en pensant qu'elle allait briser les espoirs du gardien du brouillard puis se mit au travail sous les yeux ébahis des hommes présents. D'un geste précis, Akuma remboita l'épaule du bretteur puis lui prit la main pour absorber les blessures de son 'ami'. Elle souriait en imaginant déjà la tête de Mukuro et elle hésita à le soigner car avec ses côtes cassées, il ne riait plus avec son rire stupide.

Dès qu'elle acheva les soins, elle se dirigea avec l'illusionniste vers les quartiers de ce dernier avant de se faire pousser contre un mur. Le coup partit directement. Mukuro se retrouva à genoux et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il sentit des crocs perforer la peau de son cou. Contrairement à l'autre homme, il se débattit un peu avant de se laisser complètement faire.

Lorsque la jeune fille relâcha enfin sa proie, elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de rebrousser chemin vers son écurie. Malheureusement pour elle, tard dans la nuit, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver et jeta un regard meurtrier à Mukuro.

-Que me veux-tu encore ?

-Tu n'es pas humaine.

-Et alors ?

-Pourquoi être venue dans cet enfer-ci ?

-Le quatrième enfer n'est pas pour moi tu peux partir maintenant.

-Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes comme toi là bas ?

-Ma famille dirige ce monde là nous sommes intouchables par les simples âmes. A présent, tu peux t'en aller.

Vu que le gardien du brouillard ne bougeait pas, la jeune fille se leva et partit attendre Tsunayoshi dans son bureau. Dans les alentours de 7 heures 32, le decimo fit son apparition et sursauta en voyant la demoiselle assise dos au mur.

-Je suis là pour le portable.

Akuma reçut ce qu'elle désirait puis partit dans le silence le plus complet vers les écuries. Elle s'occupa de Dark Star avant de le diriger vers les jardins. La jeune fille ne fit pas attention à Takeshi et récita une formule à toute vitesse. Il y eut un temps de pause avant que deux magnifiques ailes d'un noir de jais se déploient des flancs de la monture de la demoiselle. Cette dernière sourit et laissa son étalon s'envoler vers la porte qui les mènerait au quatrième enfer ce n'est pas qu'Akuma veuille y retourner mais elle avait besoin d'informations sur ses pouvoirs.

Le quatrième enfer n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi glauque, avec des couples de démons qui se molestaient en pleine rue sans aucun complexe. Akuma resta sur le dos de sa monture et la dirigea vers son ancienne demeure et dire qu'elle était partie à cause de ses parents.

Dans la propriété de ses parents, elle mit enfin pied à terre et se dirigea vers l'immense porte mais une fois rentrée, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa cousine. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait conservé un peu de contact. Lorsque les deux démones se retrouvèrent, elles partirent vers le toit pour contempler tout l'enfer.

-Alors comme ça tu as ces symptômes là ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu dois être très sensible à la flamme du nuage et il ne doit pas te laisser indifférent.

-Il est fort et ne réagit pas comme les autres. Il utilise les mêmes armes que moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

-Il doit au moins avoir cent ans de moins que moi.

-Dans ce cas, si tu veux rester avec lui deux choix s'imposent. Soit tu deviens humaine et tu restes avec lui soit tu le transformes en démon.

-Dans les deux cas je suis considérée comme une traitre.

-C'est toi qui sait. J'aimerais le voir je peux retourner avec toi ?

-Mais bien sûr.

Dans le quatrième enfer, on a toujours dit que deux démons, à moins d'être âmes sœurs, ne s'entendaient pas et pourtant, les deux cousines partageaient tout sans aucun problème. En plus de ce comportement étrange, les deux filles étaient nées avec le même familier un cheval. Akuma l'avait appelé Dark Star tandis que Kuro avait surnommé le sien Star light, le premier était noir et le deuxième était blanc.

Deux chevaux munis d'ailes atterrirent dans l'imposant jardin du tout aussi imposant manoir Vongola une magnifique nuit sans nuages. Les deux démons descendirent de leurs montures tandis que les ailes de celles-ci disparaissaient déjà. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors vers les écuries puis vers le fenil tandis que leurs familiers broutaient l'herbe tendre.

Les demoiselles s'installèrent dans la réserve à foin et observèrent le soleil se lever par la petite ouverture d'aération. Malgré cela, elles étaient parfaitement à l'écoute du moindre bruit et pouvaient se défendre à n'importe quel moment.

-Il fait calme ici.

-Attends de voir quand Ryohei et Takeshi seront réveillés, tu ne diras plus ça.

Effectivement, deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes filles entendaient une voix masculine appeler l'étalon noir et ce dernier partir plus loin à chaque tentative d'approche. Lasse de contempler le spectacle, Kuro siffla pour interpeller le jeune homme qui importunait le familier de sa cousine. Cette dernière sourit et décida de se rendre dans l'écurie afin de rentrer son cheval dans le box qui lui était réservé.

Plus tard, Takeshi se décida à rendre visite à Akuma le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fenil et tomba nez à nez avec Kuro. Le gardien de la pluie détailla la demoiselle et il ne put que se rendre compte qu'elle ressemblait très fort à son amie. La jeune fille sourit et se présenta avant de s'éclipser vers l'autre partie du hangar à foin. Un peu plus calme que d'habitude, le gardien de la pluie se dirigea vers le fenil et y trouva Akuma allongée de tout son long avec une paire de tonfas près d'elle.

-Salut je me demandais où tu étais partie pour ramener une fille qui te ressemble tant.

-Je suis rentrée chez moi. C'est Kuro ma cousine, elle restera ici une semaine je pense.

-Ha ha… Je vais avoir une mission, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'abréger les souffrances de pauvres déchets inutiles.

-D'accord. Je pense que si tu croises Hibari, il te demandera un combat. Salut !

Akuma soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cousine. Cette dernière avait suivi Takeshi du regard avant qu'un petit sourire en coin apparaisse. Dans un soupir, la cousine de Kuro lui proposa de rencontrer le boss pour lui signaler sa présence pour qu'elle aussi se joigne aux gardiens lors des repas.

Tsunayoshi était vraiment mal à l'aise car même si Kuro avait l'air gentille, il sentait une drôle d'impression la concernant, comme une aura maléfique assez dérangeante. Il accepta quand même que la jeune fille mange avec eux le temps de son voyage en Italie. Akuma remercia son boss puis prit congé en compagnie de sa cousine à présent, elle allait lui montrer sa chambre tout en cherchant après le gardien des nuages.

Même après avoir visité tout le manoir, les deux démones n'ont pas trouvé de signe de vie intéressant. Dès que Mukuro avait aperçu Akuma, il avait rebroussé chemin vers ses quartiers. Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent alors de passer leur journée dans les jardins tant que le beau temps le permettait encore. Elles avaient trouvé un arbre d'où on pouvait observer toute la propriété et étaient à présent assises sur une des branches. Kuro était appuyée contre le tronc tandis que sa cousine était allongée, les bras et les jambes dans le vide, sur une branche en contrebas. Il leur restait une bonne heure et demie avant le repas avec tous les gardiens et là, elles verraient Hibari à coup sûr.

A l'heure du repas, le gardien du nuage attaqua sauvagement Kuro. Cette dernière sourit en parant chaque coup de son adversaire sans utiliser son arme. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle envoya le manieur de tonfas dans les bras de sa cousine. Cette dernière réceptionna Hibari sans aucun problème et par la même occasion, elle reçut un coup de tonfas magistral en plein dans les côtes. Ce geste étonna toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle et en énerva une en particulier, Kuro. La démone dégaina ses armes, deux poignards et se mit en position d'attaque tandis que ses yeux viraient au blanc.

-Ca va, je n'ai rien. Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça tu veux qu'on aille se battre toutes les deux ?

-Je te suis.

-Je suis désolée Tsunayoshi mais nous viendrons manger plus tard. Juste une chose, si vous venez voir, restez loin de nous on ne saurait jamais dire si un coup peut se perdre.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent sous les regards soit inquiets soit indignés mais c'était leur dernière préoccupation. Dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kuro, Akuma espérait faire le poids car même si elle était vraiment puissante, sa capacité spéciale restait quand même la guérison.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent dans un coin reculé des jardins, les deux filles s'attaquèrent chacune avec leur arme de prédilection. Pour l'occasion, Akuma avait fait sortir les pics et les lames de ses tonfas tandis que sa cousine avait resserré la prise sur ses poignards. Contrairement aux humains, les démons conservaient une respiration calme durant l'effort mais ils étaient aussi plus rapides et plus puissants. Tous les gestes des demoiselles étaient calculés pour économiser leur énergie et malgré leur force de frappe, aucune ne reculait lorsqu'elle recevait un coup. Seul le bruit de leurs armes s'entrechoquant s'entendait dans la nuit à présent noire. Petit à petit, le combat se transformait en jeu jusqu'à ce que, sans faire attention aux sept mafieux qui les observaient, Kuro tende sa gorge à sa cousine. Akuma fit rapidement le bilan de ses blessures puis plongea ses crocs dans la carotide de l'autre jeune fille au beau milieu de sa boisson, la demoiselle aux yeux noirs entendit le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombait ainsi que la voix affolée du gardien de la tempête.

Une demi-heure après la fin du combat, il ne restait qu'Hibari, et les deux filles dans le jardin. Discrètement, Akuma sentit ses crocs puis jeta un coup d'œil au ciel la nouvelle lune, le moment où elle était beaucoup plus sensible au niveau de ses canines. Kuro se leva dans le but de laisser les deux autres seuls mais un regard de sa cousine la fit se rassoir.

-Je vais aller faire un tour. Kyôya, est-ce que ça te dérange si Kuro dort dans mes appartements.

-Non.

-Je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Akuma avait disparu. Kuro soupira et leva les yeux vers les étoiles tandis qu'Hibari bâillait sans aucune discrétion.

-Je veux mordre Akuma à mort.

-Elle n'est pas loin je vous laisse.

Hibari regarda la place où Kuro se trouvait une seconde plus tôt puis leva les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement, un arbre lui bouchait la vue et, sur une des plus hautes branches, une silhouette. Kyôya chercha une prise pour monter dans l'arbre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud tomber sur sa joue. Il passa son doigt sur la tache et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de sang. Il soupira puis commença à escalader l'arbre jusqu'à arriver sur des branches instables.

-Akuma, pourrais-tu descendre s'il te plaît.

Le gardien du nuage n'obtint aucune réponse et se décida alors à continuer son ascension devenue dangereuse. Après un certain nombre de risque de chute, il arriva enfin à hauteur de la jeune fille et quand il se rendit compte de son état, il eut une seconde de flottement. La demoiselle était assise les jambes dans le vide, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, ses yeux étaient passés au blanc, les dents enfoncées dans le poignet mais qui passaient de part en part de celui-ci avec le sang qui dégoulinait et les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-Il faut vieux que tu partes. C'est la nouvelle lune et…

-Mords-moi.

-Pas ici on risque de tomber. Et puis je ne peux pas te mordre parce que je risquerais de te transformer ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave parce que de toute façon, demain je te mordrai à mort.

-Hum.

Hibari savait qu'il n'aurait plus aucune réponse venant d'Akuma alors il se décida. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la tira à sa suite branche par branche jusqu'à arriver à une hauteur à laquelle ils pourraient sauter sans se blesser. Toujours sans lâcher la demoiselle, Kyôya se dirigea vers ses appartements. Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers une penderie et en ressortit une tenue de nuit à lui qu'il tendit à son invitée imprévue. Cette dernière comprit le message et partit prendre une douche rapide tandis que le manieur de tonfas se changeait dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'Akuma arriva dans la chambre à coucher d'Hibari, elle stressa un moment puis se rappela qu'elle avait déjà passé une nuit avec cet homme. La jeune fille aperçut alors le gardien du nuage avec sa bague Vongola qui émettait une jolie flamme violette.

-La flamme du nuage est celle de la propagation, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et mords-moi.

Il accompagna sa parole en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de son pyjama pour faciliter l'accès de son cou pour la jaune fille. Cette dernière ne parvint pas à résister et se laissa hypnotiser par le rythme cardiaque de Kyôya après un bref moment d'hésitation elle plongea ses crocs dans la carotide de son hôte. Le gardien du nuage soupira puis passa ses bras autour des épaules de son invitée. Cette dernière raffermit sa prise sur le garçon tout en continuant de boire.

Kuro cherchait après sa cousine depuis quelques heures. Elle ne s'était pas présentée au déjeuner ce qui, d'après les mafieux présents était normal, Akuma n'était pas dans les appartements d'Hibari ni dans les jardins. D'ailleurs, Kyôya avait aussi disparu.

Akuma avait à nouveau transformé Dark Star en pégase et était partie avec Kyôya dans un endroit calme du quatrième enfer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais le gardien du nuage était toujours humain contrairement à elle. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient comportait un lac, une forêt et des montagnes l'endroit parfait pour se battre. La démone évita un coup de tonfas mortel et dans un mouvement souple, envoya une lame vers son adversaire. Cette fois, Hibari avait décidé de mordre Akuma à mort et cette dernière voulait abréger les souffrances de Kyôya. Evidemment, ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout car ils aimaient trop se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés dans l'herbe et reprenaient leurs esprits c'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient tous les deux avec une telle puissance et l'air de rien, ça les perturbait. Akuma soupira en sentant ses canines grandir à nouveau et suite à cette réaction, elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit.

-Tu ne m'as pas transformé hier.

-Je sais. Ca vaut mieux d'ailleurs pour toi comme pour moi.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-122 ans et toi ?

-Seulement 25.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux personnes et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Akuma s'assoupit sous le soleil aux côtés du gardien du nuage. Rien qu'être près de cet homme lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance assez rare seule Kuro produisait le même effet à sa cousine. Kyôya leva les yeux et aperçut Dark Star brouter près du lac totalement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait près de sa maîtresse. Après quelques réflexions, le gardien du nuage s'autorisa une sieste de durée indéterminée.

Hibari se réveilla lorsqu'il faisait déjà nuit et il se rendit compte qu'Akuma l'observait dormir. Il aperçut aussi un cheval blanc ailé avec Kuro sur son dos et cette dernière avait l'air plutôt énervée. Star Light atterrit près des deux jeunes gens et sa cavalière descendit pendant que les ailes de sa monture disparaissaient. Sans se préoccuper du jeune homme, la démone se dirigea vers sa cousine et lui passa un magnifique savon avant d'annoncer à Kyôya qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain. Akuma pâlit en regardant le manieur de tonfas près d'elle puis elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

-Apparemment tu es à moitié démon maintenant. Si Kuro le dit, c'est que c'est certain maintenant deux choix s'imposent pour toi. Soit tu restes comme ça, soit je te transforme en démon entièrement.

-Hn. Je préfèrerais d'abord m'habituer en gardant ce statut ci.

-Très bien.

La jeune fille détourna le regard vers le lac et laissa couler une unique larme le long de sa joue avant de rappeler Dark Star. L'étalon arriva devant sa maîtresse au grand galop, toujours muni de ses ailes. Kyôya comprit très bien le regard d'Akuma et monta sur le dos du cheval noir.

-Je t'attends à la maison ne me pose pas un lapin. Dans ton intérêt comme pour le sien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je viendrai.

Sans un regard en arrière, Akuma lança sa monture sur le chemin du retour, chemin qui lui sembla bien court. Dès qu'elle arriva au manoir Vongola, elle aida le gardien du nuage à descendre de Dark Star et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au parc autour d'elle.

- Si tu découvres de nouvelles aptitudes spécifiques à un démon, cache-les.

-Et toi ?

-Hm je vais certainement errer quelque part en Europe. Tu me trouveras si tu as besoin de moi.

La gorge de la jeune fille se serra tandis qu'elle faisait déjà demi-tour sur le dos de son étalon. A part miracle, plus jamais elle ne retournerait au manoir Vongola et plus jamais elle ne boirait de sang car elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais rassasiée.

Trois ans plus tard.

Akuma avait résisté à l'appel du sang durant chaque nouvelle lune. Elle s'était aussi disputée de nombreuses fois avec Kuro car elles étaient toutes les deux sur les nerfs. Normalement, les deux cousines avaient atteint l'âge pour se marier et évidemment, le roi et la reine, les parents d'Akuma avaient déjà trouvé des prétendants. C'est à partir de ce moment de la course poursuite avait commencé la démone laissait des traces de son passage mais demeurait introuvable. Jusqu'au jour où…

La jeune fille marchait dans une rue bondée lorsqu'elle se sentit entraînée dans d'innombrables ruelles jusqu'à arriver à un endroit désert. Seul un jeune démon et ses parents étaient présents.

-Tu as bien ri de nous à présent, je te présente ton fiancé, Shiro.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme avait sauté sur elle tandis qu'un chat blanc ronronnait bruyamment. La demoiselle s'écarta et jeta un regard noir à son futur mari imposé. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais le félin avait agi en paire avec son maître et Akuma se retrouva paralysée. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire et se maudit pour son imprudence. Elle voyait l'autre se rapprocher beaucoup trop près à son goût jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un mètre et ne se stoppe. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la démone sentit un bras très possessif passer autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle apercevait un tonfas recouvert de flamme violette à côté d'elle.

-Partez bande d'herbivores, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je risque de vous mordre à mort.

-Et je vais abréger vos souffrances.

Une deuxième paire de tonfas fit son apparition dans les mains de la demoiselle et un sourire dangereux s'inscrivit sur son visage. Armée et d'humeur plutôt joyeuse, elle n'hésiterait pas à attaquer ses propres parents ni même son fiancé. Elle inspira grandement et siffla son pégase tandis qu'Hibari se retourna pour accueillir une magnifique panthère noire. Le premier coup arriva rapidement vers Akuma elle évita et répliqua rapidement. Malheureusement pour elle, le manque de sang joua en sa défaveur et elle tomba lourdement par terre, inconsciente. Son père allait lui porter le coup fatal lorsqu'un tonfas atteignit le souverain du quatrième enfer. Dans un mouvement rapide, Hibari jeta la démone sur Dark Star tandis qu'il voyait Dark Moon, sa panthère, grandir pour pouvoir l'accueillir sur son dos. Le manieur de tonfas trouva une brèche qui leur permettrait de fuir puis appela l'étalon à sa suite, direction le manoir Vongola.

Takeshi aperçut Hibari avec le corps d'une jeune femme dans ses bras. Le gardien du nuage ne lui accorda aucune attention et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Il avait vraiment fallu que son collègue de la pluie le voie avec Akuma tout à fait inconsciente dans ses bras et en direction de ses quartiers. Dès qu'il arriva dans ses appartements, Kyôya se dirigea vers sa chambre et posa délicatement le corps de la démone sur son lit avant de la reprendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la réchauffer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la demoiselle aussi faible car même quand il s'était rendu dans sa chambre trois ans auparavant, elle était en meilleure santé après avoir utilisé la plupart de sa force vitale que pour le moment. Il resta longtemps perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la jeune fille essayait de le mordre au cou, même pour ce simple mouvement, il voyait bien qu'elle avait difficile. Hibari se décida alors à appuyer Akuma contre la tête de lit et il lui présenta son cou juste à sa portée. La demoiselle planta ses canines dans la gorge du demi-démon et commença à boire le sang qui pulsait régulièrement dans sa bouche.

Le gardien du nuage avait dû repousser son invitée car cette dernière était bien trop affamée pour le lâcher d'elle-même. A présent, il fallait qu'ils se reposent tous les deux affin de ne plus être anémique le matin venu. Un peu nauséeux, Kyôya s'allongea et sentit le corps de la jeune fille se coller contre le sien il soupira d'aise et finit par s'endormir, apaisé pour une fois.

Dès son réveil, Akuma remarqua qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais quand elle se retourna, elle aperçut qu'elle se trouvait en présence du Vongola des nuages. Sentant la fatigue l'attaquer à nouveau, la jeune fille se rapprocha encore un peu plus du corps du manieur de tonfas et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Hibari se réveilla sur le coup de midi et essaya de sortir du lit sans réveiller la demoiselle qui dormait contre lui. Dès qu'il se leva, la jeune fille grogna et le garda couché pour s'en servir comme d'un oreiller.

-Juste encore un peu~

-10 minutes puis je me lève.

-Mmm~

Kyôya soupira et retrouva une position confortable pour patienter le temps qu'il avait accordé à la jeune fille. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait déjà mordu à mort cette personne mais justement, Akuma n'était plus n'importe qui. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille partir avec un regard triste.

-Les dix minutes sont passées.

-Mmm~ Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

-Tu n'as qu'à continuer à dormir. Je vais manger.

La demoiselle finit par se lever et par demander des vêtements au jeune homme qui l'avait ramenée. Kyôya soupira puis se mit à la recherche d'une chemise à la taille de la jeune fille. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les habits qu'Akuma avait laissés avant de partir. Elle sourit et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard prête. Comme déjà un petit temps déjà, la demoiselle avait passé un trait épais de crayon noir autour de ses yeux et arborait un regard mélancolique. Ce n'était plus la fille qu'elle était avant et elle était persuadée de ne plus savoir retourner en arrière.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kyôya et Akuma. La jeune fille lança un regard noir à l'assemblée et amorça un demi tour lorsque qu'elle sentit un bras enlacer sa taille elle se stoppa alors et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Ces derniers avaient pris une légère teinte rouge tandis que leur propriétaire faisait un effort pour se maîtriser.

-Ha asseyez-vous, je vais demander qu'on rajoute un couvert.

-Merci Tsunayoshi.

La démone jeta un regard dans la salle et se décida à suivre le gardien du nuage jusqu'à leur place. Un domestique arriva rapidement avec une chaise ce qui permit à Kyôya de s'asseoir car en gentleman, il avait laissé sa place à la demoiselle. Cette dernière lançait des regards noirs à quiconque osait la regarder.

Lorsque Hibari et Akuma achevèrent leurs repas et partirent, une ambiance bien plus détendue remplaça celle du repas. Il n'y avait rien à faire, l'aura que les deux jeune gens dégageaient était pesante.

Ca allait faire une heure qu'Akuma avait démarré la cérémonie pour faire de Kyôya un démon à part entière. Ils en avaient parlé, Hibari n'était pas contre une vie très longue et remplie de combats. Il faudra juste qu'il s'habitue à partager son existence avec la démone mais aussi supporter son caractère ça c'était pas gagné…


End file.
